The present invention relates to a cutting board for cutting food products, and a method of fabricating the same.
Cutting boards of the described type typically comprise a block of hardwood, or a rigid sheet of hard plastic or other similar material. The food product is placed upon the cutting board, and the knife or cleaver is drawn through the food product while the food product is held down by the hand of the operator, or some other instrument which is held by the operator, so as to prevent shifting and slipping.
The juices exuded from many food products, such as meats, render it difficult to prevent shifting and slipping of the product on the board, and the juices can also create an unclean environment. Also, the contact between the edge of the moving knife and the cutting board results in a rapid dulling of the knife edge, and the knife must be sharpened at frequent intervals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting board for food products which not only assists in supporting the food product in a non-slip manner, but which is also able to separate and collect the natural juices of the food product for easy removal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cutting board of the described type which is able to sharpen the knife during use and thereby avoid the separate sharpening operations.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cutting board which is totally impervious to the juices encountered during the cutting operation, and which is easy to clean.